1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermistor mounting apparatus and a thermistor component.
2. Related Art
An apparatus is conventionally known in which a substrate provided with an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip or the like is further provided with a thermistor (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).